Lovely Pain
by Avatar Astrid
Summary: Set during Prince Caspian. Edmund is depressed and the way he is coping is not the best method. Can his brother who has caused so much of the pain save his 'Just' before its to late? Read to find out! Trigger Warnings! Slight AU
1. Return to Narnia

**this is my first Narnia FanFiction. This story contains Self-Harm and Suicidal thoughts! You have been warned!**

 **Chapter 1: Return to Narnia**

 **I Do Not Own The Chronicles of Narnia!**

 **Edmund POV**

I put down the razor to look at my work. Well, that's 4 more cuts to add to my already scar littered arm. Peter hasn't stopped yelling at me since dad left. In Narnia it wasn't so bad because there were things to keep my brother busy. But since we've returned to London its only gotten worse. He yells at me whenever I screw something up or make a sarcastic remark to him. It's been a year since Narnia and I miss the serenity I received.

As I walk into the train station from the ally I can hear the chants of children shouting "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" over and over again. And I know who's in the middle of it… Peter. I push my way through the crowd and can I see Lucy and Susan standing there with disappointing looks on their faces. Just then someone shoves me into one of the kids restraining Peter effectively knocking him to the ground. I can hear Lucy yelling my name as I fall on the kid. All of a sudden I feel a sharp but welcomed pain in my stomach as one of the boys kicks my gut and the wind is taken from me. I then receive multiple swift jabs to my face when I hear a whistle coming from my right. The boy begins to retreat but I get one more hard kick to my side before he leaves me gasping for air.

After the soldier scolded Peter, he walks over to me and yanks me up off of the ground. I hiss in pain due to the sudden and painful motion. He whispers "Can't you do anything right?" under his breath. I mentally curse myself. I grab my luggage and sit on a nearby bench, where my siblings sit with me. I soon wander off in my mind as Peter rants about being treated like a child.

It's when I hear Lucy yell that I snap out of my self-grieving. "Something pinched me!" she yells. Then Peter yells at me (once again for nothing) "Hey, stop pulling!" "I'm not touching you!" I yell defensively. "Will all of you jus… What is that?" Susan says finally standing up. "It feels like magic!" an ecstatic Lucy yells. "Quick everyone hold hands." Susan tells us. Peter tries to grab my hand but I pull back. "I'm not holding your hand!" I yell at Peter. But that doesn't stop him, because he grabs my wrist where the fresh cuts reopen. I can feel the blood staining my white shirt and I panic. 'I can't let anyone see this.' I mentally note. The train is speeding by us, ripping posters, taking tiles and bricks off the walls. Soon we are in a cave on a beautiful beach.

The girls look at each other and start running off to the ocean followed by Peter and I. I completely forget about my bleeding arm while I'm splashing in the water. I then look up and see ruins on top of a Cliffside. Lucy notices my sudden behavior and comes over to me. "What's wrong?" She asks me. The others have now noticed and come over. "Where do you suppose we are?" I ask. "Well, where do you think?" Peter says sarcastically. I ignore him "Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

We walk up to the ruins and start exploring. Lucy and I cross paths and she notices something I wish she hadn't.


	2. Cover-ups and Telmarines

**EdmundPevensie for evermore: thanks for following! :) and I can see how you would be confused with Peter's non stop yelling. the first reason for that would be that I am writing some of my feelings into Edmund and others into Peter. But the other reasons will be revealed later in the story. anyways the cliffhanger was fun to write, though I normally hate cliffhangers, it felt necessary. I know I'm** **evil XD. Welp I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cover-ups and Telmarines**

 **I Do Not Own The Chronicles of Narnia!**

* * *

 **Edmund POV**

"Edmund, you're bleeding!" Lucy says pointing to my arm. I mentally curse myself for not remembering that. "Oh, that? Its nothing Lucy don't worry about it." I say trying to hide the panic from my voice. She saw right through me. "Edmund, what are you hiding?" I groan. I don't see a way out of this. "Ok, here's the deal. I…" I get cut off when Susan comes around the corner. I sigh in relief.

We then hear a metal clank by Susan's foot. Susan bends down to pick up a gold chess piece. "Hey, that's mine. From my chess set." I say. "What chess set?" Peter asks as he rounds the corner. "Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley did I?" I say.

"It can't be." Lucy says running in the direction of a marble foundation. "What is it?" Peter asks. "Don't you see it? Imagine walls, and coulombs there, and a glass roof." Lucy says while lining us up in a row. I suddenly realize what she is talking about. "Cair Paravel." Peter says as if his whole world came crashing down.

After a while something catches my eye. I bend down to touch a giant bolder that's not apart of the castle. I examine it for a few seconds and realize what it is. "Catapults." I say. "What?" Peter asks coming up from behind. I roll my eyes. "Catapults. This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." I say as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Peter walks over to a wall that is still intact and moves a branch. I walk over to help push the wall over to reveal a door. He then takes out his pocketknife and cuts through the door and cuts off the door handle. And when Peter pushes the door open, it falls right off the hinges. I can feel myself eyeing the blade while Peter tears his shirt. What I didn't know was that Lucy was watching me. Peter picks up a stick and asks me if I have any matches. After I said no I reach into my leather bag and pull out my torch with a smirk on my face. "Will this help?" I ask sarcastically. "You could have mentioned that sooner!" Peter says in a playful tone though I can hear a hint of anger in his voice.

We walk down the steps to a room full of treasure. "I can't believe it. Its all still here." Peter says. I walk over to a chest with a marble statue of me, when I was older, behind it. Digging through my chest I find a helmet that's way to big for me and I put it on. "I was so tall." Lucy says with one of her dresses that is much to big for her. "Well you where older then." Susan half jokes. "As supposed to hundreds of years later when you're younger." I chime in. I dig through some more and I find a good-sized dagger that's still sharp and pocket it quickly so no one would see.

Peter walks over to his chest and opens it. He removes his sword and unsheathes it. "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death." The High King starts. "When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." The Valiant Queen finishes with tears in her eyes. "Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus and the beavers… They're all gone." "I think its time we found out what's going on." Peter says in his king voice.

We all find cloths that fit us and change. I changed somewhere far from the others so they wouldn't see my scars. I also added a few more cuts to relive my stress. Knowing that I most likely wouldn't have any privacy for a while.

We soon leave and walk to the edge of the woods. There we see a boat with two people in it who look like soldiers. Suddenly they stand up and grab a tied up dwarf that was apparently at their feet. They were about to throw him overboard when Susan shoots an arrow at the boat effectively distracting the soldiers. "DROP HIM!" Susan yells. They stare at her for a moment and drop him in the river. Peter and I run and jump into the river. I grab the boat and pull it to shore while Peter rescues the dwarf from drowning. Lucy cuts the rope that's binding his hands together with her dagger. The dwarf spits up water and looks at Susan. "DROP HIM?" The dwarf yells at Susan. "That's the best you could come up with?" "A simple thank you would suffice!" Susan retorts. "They where doing just fine drowning me without your help!" "Maybe we should have let them!" Peter growls. "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asks. "Their Telmarines. That's what they do." "Telmarines? In Narnia?" I ask. "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" the dwarf sneers. "It's a bit of a long story." Lucy says with her sweet voice. Susan hands me Peter's sword and I hand it to Peter. The dwarf takes in the details of the sword and realizes what it is and who we are. "Oh you got to be kidding me."You're it? You're the Kings and Queens of old!" The dwarf said exasperated.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said holding his hand out. I rolled my eyes at the last part. "You probably could've left off the last bit." Susan said sheepishly. I held back a laugh. The Narnian chuckled and agreed with Susan.

At that moment Peter unsheathed his sword and points it at the dwarf. "You might be surprised." Peter says with a smirk. "Oh, you don't want to do that boy." The dwarf warned. "Not me, him." Peter said looking at me with a smirk. 'Wait what!' my mind starts racing with possibilities as to why Peter, The High King and best swords men of Narnia, would be letting me fight the Narnian. I look up at him with curiosity in my eyes and he just nods. So I pull out my sword and get in a ready stance. Peter hands his sword to the dwarf who takes it. The sword tip hits the sand due to the weight. Or so I thought. The Narnian swings the sword at my head and I quickly block. But he elbows my face and I stumble back. I hear Lucy yell my name and I catch a glimpse of Peter rolling his eyes. 'I won't mess this up!' I tell myself. The dwarf mocks me and swings at my feet. I jump so my legs won't be chopped off. Finally I gain some ground and I manage to knock the sword out of my opponent's hands. The dwarf falls to the ground and looks at me in disbelief.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all." Susan looks at the dwarf perplexed. "What horn?"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey y'all its me. Ok so I just started my Senior year of High school today so I will be updating less frequently. :( But I will try my best. Anyways Hope Y'all are well. love to all. :)**


	3. Authors note (will be deleted later)

Hey y'all. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I'm having some writers block and also I so brilliantly wrote most of the chapter on paper... So Ya. there's that challenge. And I had an incident where someone wanted to be a jerk in my archery elective and erase half the story. So I had to go back and fix that. But don't worry I will try to finish the chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!


End file.
